


XVII.

by Melian12



Series: Rilke Adventskalender [17]
Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Deutsch | German, Emotional Hurt, Heartbreak, M/M, Unrequited Crush, süße Knöpfe
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-15 17:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12
Summary: Wir gingen unter herbstlich bunten Buchen,vom Abschiedsweh die Augen beide rot…„Mein Liebling, komm, wir wollen Blumen suchen.“Ich sagte bang: „Die sind schon tot.“Mein Wort war lauter Weinen. – In den ÄthernStand kindisch lächelnd schon ein blasser Stern.Der matte Tag ging sterbend zu den Vätern,und eine Dohle schrie von fern. –





	XVII.

Schon seit einigen Stunden saßen sie nebeneinander auf der Bank. Langsam ging die Sonne unter, und eine blaue Dämmerung legte sich über die Wiesen. Die beiden Männer, die sich in einer zärtlichen Umarmung umschlungen hielten, regten sich nicht. Sanft hatte E.T.A. seinen Kopf auf Novalis Scheitel gelegt, und der andere schmiegte sich dankbar in den Schutz und die Wärme, die sein Freund ihm bot.

Aber gerade, als E.T.A. seinen Freund fragen wollte, wie lange er denn noch hier sitzen wollen würde, und ob sie nicht langsam gehen wollten, da es verdammt kalt war, holte Novalis tief Luft und begann, zum ersten Mal seit sie hier an der kleinen Bank auf dem Hügel am Waldrand angekommen waren, zu sprechen.

„Hier war das. Damals. Da hat er mich… hat er mir…“

Seine Schultern bebten vor unterdrücktem Schluchzen, er zog geräuschvoll die Nase hoch. E.T.A. strich ihm kurz mitfühlend über den Arm, schwieg aber taktvoll. Er wusste ohnehin nicht wirklich, was er dazu sagen sollte.

„Ich dachte wirklich, er wollte…“ Novalis schniefte. „Aber nein. Natürlich nicht. Warum sollte er mich auch wollen? Mich überhaupt nur ansehen?“

Jetzt konnte er das Schluchzen nicht länger unterdrücken. E.T.A. seufzte mitleidsvoll, holte ein Taschentuch aus seiner Manteltasche und hielt es Novalis hin. Der nahm es, schnäuzte sich geräuschvoll und vergrub dann sein Gesicht an der Brust seines Freundes.

„Der hält sich doch auch für was Besseres“, nuschelte er von da. „Nur weil er jetzt was mit diesem Johann von Goethe hat. Dieser Bonze…“

E.T.A. tätschelte ihm hilflos die Schulter. „Kümmer dich nicht mehr um ihn, Schatz. Der verdient dich nicht. Ich meine, ist doch offensichtlich, dass er keinen guten Männergeschmack hat. Wenn er schon was mit Goethe anfängt…“

Novalis schluchzte wieder.

„Aber warum? Wieso kann er nicht sehen…“ Er schniefte. „Warum hat er nie gesehen, wie sehr ich ihn geliebt habe?“

E.T.A. seufzte. „Manche Leute sehen sowas eben nicht. Wahrscheinlich hatte er damals schon nur Augen für Goethe.“

„Dieser Bastard…“, schluchzte Novalis. „Ich wollte doch nur… ich habe ihn doch nur gefragt damals…“ Er holte tief Luft. „Er ist hier spazieren gegangen, und ich habe ihn eingeholt und wir haben uns unterhalten. Und dann habe ich ihn gefragt, ob wir Blumen suchen wollen…“

„Was hast du?“ E.T.A. sah ihn verwundert an, aber Novalis ließ sich nicht beirren.

„Ich habe ihn gefragt, ob wir Blumen suchen wollen. Und er meinte nur, dass die schon tot wären…“ Wieder heulte er auf.

„Ach, Hasi…“ E.T.A. seufzte wieder leise und küsste seinen Freund auf die Stirn. „Wollen wir langsam nach Hause gehen? Es ist schon dunkel. Und du frierst.“

Novalis nickte langsam, und ließ sich von seinem Freund hochziehen. Noch immer weinend wankte er nach Hause, in einer engen Umarmung seines Freundes.

Die blaue Dämmerung war der Nacht gewichen. Am dunklen Himmel stand ein einzelner, hell leuchtender Stern, und in der Ferne schrie ein Vogel, vielleicht sogar eine Dohle.


End file.
